


Googly Eyes

by AkameDragon



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Funny, Googly Eyes, Other, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkameDragon/pseuds/AkameDragon
Summary: Rebekah buys a few googly eyes.





	

"Rebekah!" Amanda yelled, walking around their shared living room.  She was looking for her red tank top that had seemingly disappeared.  A loud thud was heard in one of the other rooms, no doubt Rebekah being stupid. "Bekah? You ok?"    
After a few seconds of silence a muffled "I'm ok!" was heard.   
"Have you seen my tank?" Amanda asked looking behind the couch. "Try looking in the pantry!" Rebekah yelled from her bedroom. Why on earth would it be in the pantry, Amanda thought but didn’t bother asking and walked over to the pantry. She opened the door and saw a on the shelf was a coconut. A coconut wearing her red tank and googly eyes.   
Amanda stared at the googly eyes in disbelief.   
"What the actual heck, Beck?" Grabbing the coconut, she walked across the apartment towards her roommates door. Before she could get there, however, there was a knock on the front door. Amanda sighed and went to open the door, coconut still in hand. She opened the door to see their friend Hayden standing on the other side. "Hey whats- Uh, is that a coconut?" He asked a little dumbfounded. "Yes. Yes it is." Amanda sighed in reply. She motioned for him to come in and walked down the hall, Hayden shut the front door and curiously followed the coconut wielding woman.    
Amanda knocked on Rebekah's door and a muffled "Come in!" Was heard. She opened the door to find said roommate standing on her chair putting googly eyes on her clock. Stepping into the room Amanda noticed googly eyes on everything. Everything. Her pillows, her computer, her books. Googly eyes everywhere. Amanda noticed Hayden slowly backing out into the hallway. Amanda put the coconut on her desk, "Rebekah, what on earth are you doing?". Rebekah, now distracted from googly-ifing her pictures, gave Amanda a cheeky grin. "I see you found Trombone!" "Trombone?" Amanda asked quite confused. "We should call him T for short." Hayden piped up from the hall. "Yes! T! Our cute little T, we love him." Rebekah said getting more and more excited as the conversation went on. "Why is he wearing my tank? And why was he in the pantry?" "Duh because he looks FAB, and besides, where else would I have put him that’s his home." Rebekah replied like it was obvious. Hayden and Amanda laughed, "Why all the googly eyes?" Amanda asked between giggles. "I uh, bought to many."   
"How many did you buy?"   
Rebekah paused before answering.   
"Well in my defense, I thought I was buying like 5."   
Amanda deadpanned.   
"How many did you buy?"   
"Oh you know, just a few, five-hundred off Amazon."   
"Five-hundred?!"   
"Yeah."   
Amanda stared in disbelief.   
"What are you gonna do with five-hundred googly eyes?" Amanda asked.   
"Well I've used a lot already, just go look in your room and the fridge."   
Hayden moved out of the way while Amanda went across the hall to her room. As she opened her door she was met with hundreds of googly eyes on her things. "I'm going to burn this   
 house down." Amanda said as she walked to the kitchen to investigate further, Hayden followed. Amanda opened the fridge and yet again was met with googly eyes on everything imaginable. Hayden let out a laugh and grabbed a apple with eyes, "This is Charlie, now T has a friend!" He said loud enough for Rebekah to hear. "YES!" Was the immediate response. Rebekah walked into the kitchen, T in hand, and sat down at the table. "Beck, what are we going to do with all these? We have friends coming over." Amanda asked a little frustrated. Their friends were coming over for game night and she did not want to clean all these up. "I know! There for game night." Rebekah said a little too enthusiastically. Amanda gave her a look that said your dead. "I promise I'll clean them all up." She said with puppy dog eyes. Amanda sighed and relented, "Fine. But T has to give me back my tank top."   
"But he's FAB Amanda!"   
"Rebekah."   
"Fine"   
In the end Amanda got her tank, the googly eyes stayed for about 5 hours, and T has a new home on the kitchen bar right next to Charlie. Later that evening, Amanda played Pokemon go everyday while Hayden and Rebekah played Clash Royale. All in all it was a good day.   
Until Amanda found googly eyes on her piano.   
Then all hell broke loose.


End file.
